Conventionally, a connector having a structure where its contacts are pressed toward contact pads of a mating connector at a final stage of mating with the mating connector or after being mated with the mating connector is used. In a case of the connector of this type, since the contacts are in a non-contact state before the final stage, a force required for the mating can be reduced.
As one example of the connector of this type, a connector having a receiving portion receiving a plate-shaped insertion portion of a mating connector is disclosed by Sasaki in US2014/0127922A1. In the plate-shaped insertion portion, a first face thereof is formed with contact pads. When the insertion portion is inserted into the receiving portion, a slider having a cam face is driven at the final stage of the insertion by pressing the insertion portion. Contacts are pressed on the contact pads of the insertion portion by the slider.
In the case of the connector disclosed by Sasaki in US2014/0127922A1, however, individual contacts are pressed on the contact pads by individual cam faces. Therefore, a problem arises in that variations tend to occur regarding quality and uniformity of contact (contact pressure or contact timing) due to variations of individual cam faces or a warpage of the slider.
Further, as another example of the connector of the above-described type, there is a connector disclosed by Ishikawa et al. in JP278211B2 (JPH-04-144082A). In this connector, a cam member and a cam rail member are arranged so as to overlap with each other. The cam member drives the cam rail member causing a plurality of contact pieces to make contact with a plurality of conductors simultaneously.
In the case of the aforementioned connector, however, the number of the contact pieces which can be caused to make contact with the conductors to be contacted by a single cam rail member is up to, at most, two rows of the contact pieces. That is, in the case of this connector, contacts widely arranged in a two-dimensional fashion cannot be caused to make contact with contact pads arranged on one face in a two-dimensional fashion simultaneously.